Did We Forget To Mention The Nobodies?
by Phosphate-Blues
Summary: Sequel to Something Fluffy. Sora and Riku come to visit and find out about the ex-nobodies now living in Radiant Garden. Things are explained and fluff happens and worlds are visited for the first time in months.CloudxDyme Demyx
1. Chapter 1

Yeah so I was really bored and I'm sick so I figured I'd write a sequel to Something Fluffy. Disclaimer.

* * *

"Sora!" Aerith cried happily as she threw her arms around the young man's neck. "How have you been?"

"I've been good! How are you?" The perky brunette smiled at the older woman. "Oh! This is Riku by the way!"

"Hello Riku, its wonderful to finally meet you!" Aerith smiled at the boy standing behind Sora.

"Its nice to meet you too." Riku gave her a dashing smile. "Sora's told me a lot about you."

"He told all of us quite about you too." Aerith clapped her hands together. "You two need to come in! Have some lemonade and cookies while we wait for the others to come back!"

"Are they still working on restorations?" Sora asked as he grabbed Riku's arm and led him to the house. "Are they close to finishing?"

"They most certainly are." Aerith smiled brightly. "Oh! And you have to meet Dyme! And Ienzo and Braig! Well maybe nor Braig…"

"What? When did all these people get here?" Sora questioned.

"About two months ago. Dyme is probably at the house but I don't know where the other two disappear to!" Aerith smiled. "I think Ienzo is in the library with Yuffie."

"Yuffie in a library?" Sora gaped at the thought.

"Well she follows Ienzo in there. She's taken quite a liking to him!" Aerith giggled. "Oh but you'll love Dyme! He's so nice!"

"Well I can't wait to meet the-" Sora froze when the front door swung open and he saw a very familiar person sitting on the couch holding an equally familiar instrument."

"Aerith! You're home!" The boy smiled at the two boys behind her. "And you brought friends!"

"Riku-" Sora started, preparing to summon his keyblade.

"I see him Sora." Riku growled, summoning his own weapon.

"Is-is something wrong?" Dyme asked nervously, inching away from them on the couch. "Aerith why are they holding giant keys?"

"Boys, whatever's gotten into you?!" Aerith demanded. "Put those away right this instant!"

"But he's a Nobody!" Sora protested.

"What?" Aerith stared at them. "Don't be silly this is Dyme. He's-"

"A Nobody." Riku growled. "I'd recognize him anywhere." Dyme shrank under the boy's intense gaze.

"Look I'm not a Nobody." Dyme insisted. "I'm a friend of theirs."

"Like hell you are!" Sora shouted.

"I'm not trying to cause any trouble okay?" Dyme reached towards the instrument propped against the couch.

"Don't let him touch that thing Riku! Its his weapon!" And with that Riku lunged at the young man sitting on the couch.

Dyme let out a yelp as he rolled off the couch, barely avoiding Riku's attack. He quickly gained his footing and bolted out the back door.

"Get back here Nobody!" Sora demanded, running after him with Riku close behind him.

"Hey! Stop that!" Aerith shouted after them. "Leave Dyme alone!"

"Gotta find cover gotta find cover!" Dyme thought over and over. "If I find a place to hide I'll be okay!"

"Firaga!" Sora shouted from behind him.

"Oh shi-" Dyme made a sharp left into an alley and quickly jumped the fence. "Crapcrapcrap! Don't follow me!"

"You can't get away from us!" Riku shouted, hoisting himself over the fence, Sora right next to him.

Dyme started to run faster when he smelled smoke. "Cid!" He shouted, relieved. "You gotta help me!"

"Help ye with what?" The man turned and was startled to see Dyme running full speed at him.

"Distract them!" Dyme begged as he bolted past the man. "Just keep them away from me!"

"What are ye- Sora!" Cid reached an arm out and hooked Sora around the waste. "What are ye doin chasin Dyme? And who's this?" He stared at Riku.

"He's a Nobody!" Sora struggled in his grasp. "We need to get rid of him! Riku go after him!" The silver haired boy nodded and ran to catch up with the fleeing man.

"What- Hey! Git back here!" Cid shouted after Riku who was already gone.

Dyme glanced behind him and cursed when he saw Riku gaining on him. "Id I could find Cloud or Leon I could get away!"

"I'm going to get you Nobody." Riku growled at him.

"I'm not a- Cloud!" Dyme shrieked with joy as he threw his arms around his lover's neck before pushing Cloud in front of himself. "Make him stop!"

Cloud glared at the boy running towards them and unsheathed his sword. "Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?" He snarled.

"I'm trying to kill the Nobody using you as a shield!" Riku glared at Dyme who was peeking over Cloud's shoulder.

"What? He's not a Nobody." Cloud lowered his sword slightly. "He's-" He was cut off by a startled noise coming from Dyme and he whirled around in time to block Sora's keyblade.

"Cloud what are you doing?!" Sora demanded.

"I'm protecting Dyme, what does it look like I'm doing?" Cloud wrapped an arm around Dyme's waist and pulled him close. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kill the Nobody." Sora glared at Dyme. Cid came up behind Sora and whacked the back of his head.

"Dyme ain't no Nobody." He snorted. "Not anymore at least."

"What?" Sora lowered his keyblade and stared at the mechanic then at Cloud and the not Nobody. "Then…what is he?"

"He's… well he's…What are you now?" Cloud looked puzzled at Dyme.

"Oh well I'm a- I have no idea." Dyme admitted. "I kind of assumed I was a Somebody." He looked a little embarrassed. "I could ask Ienzo, he'd probably know."

"So what's going on?" Riku finally spoke up, letting Oblivion vanish. "How are you not a Nobody anymore?"

"You know what? I also have no answer for that!" Dyme smiled. "Now I'm just going to pass out because my adrenaline is gone and that's what I do after having an adrenaline rush!"

Cloud sighed as he caught his boyfriend easily and hoisted him up into his arms. "Okay let's go. We'll get Ienzo and he can explain it to you."

"So why did he pass out?" Sora asked, glancing worriedly at the form in Cloud's arms.

"Like he said, his body can't handle the crash that comes after an Adrenaline rush. Cid can you get Ienzo and Yuffie from the library?" Cloud shifted the dirty blond a little more and sighed again.

"So, um, sorry I guess for chasing him around." Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry." Riku shifted uncomfortably.

"Whatever. Cid will you please go get them?" The older man nodded and headed towards the castle. "Thank you Cid."

"I'm really, really sorry Cloud!" Sora tugged on Cloud's arm. "I didn't know he was important to you."

"Its fine Sora. If Dyme forgives you then I can too." Cloud began to walk towards Merlin's house. "Come on, keep up."

Sora grabbed Riku's arm again and dragged him, "We're sorry."

"I know Sora. You don't have to keep saying it." He glanced at the boy Sora was holding. "And who's this?"

"Oh! This is Riku!" Sora grinned widely. "Riku this is Cloud!"

"Uh huh." Riku nodded. "So I've heard."

Cloud paused to look closely at Riku, "You look exactly like Sephiroth."

"Who?" Riku asked.

"Oh, jeeze! Sorry Cloud, I didn't think of that!" Sora apologized again.

"Stop apologizing Sora." Cloud rolled his eyes at the keywielder. "Oh great, Leon's at the house."

"Oops." Sora winced a little when Leon's haze fell on them.

"He's unconscious. He had an adrenaline rush didn't he?" Leon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes he did." Cloud moved around Leon and walked into the house. "I'm just going to drop him off on the couch and get him some water or something."

"Fine." Leon sighed. "Where's Cid?"

"He's getting some guy named Ienzo to explain things to us." Sora looked guiltily up at Leon. "I'm sorry for causing such a problem."

"Its fine." Leon rubbed his eyes. "Just go sit down or something." Sora nodded and dragged Riku over to the couch.

"Would anyone like something to drink?" Aerith glanced around the room. "Cloud's getting Dyme some water to dump on him so would anyone like lemonade?"

"Yes please!" Sora chirped.

The door swung open and Cid walked in, Yuffie and a boy in a hoodie following after him. "A'right, I got 'em."

"Oh your back!" Aerith smiled, walking out of the kitchen holding a tray of drinks. "Cid I just put on some tea."

"Thanks." The man smiled at the flower girl before falling heavily into a chair.

"Great now explain to Sora and Riku why Dyme isn't a Nobody." Cloud walked in and dumped a glass of water over Dyme's head.

Dyme blinked up at Cloud before licking his lips in a mildly seductive way, "Hey Cloud."

"Hey Dyme." Cloud folded his arms over the back of the couch and leaned on them. "Ienzo's going to explain things to everyone now."

"Story time?" Dyme asked, smiling childishly as he sat up and glanced at Sora and Riku. "So no more attacking?"

"No, no more attacking." Sora promised, smiling apologetically. Riku just rolled his eyes and settled against the back of his seat.

* * *

So review if you really think its necessary I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

"I assume they are the reasons some crates near the castle were on fire?" Ienzo eyed the two teens sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Sora mumbled. Riku rolled his eyes at the brunet apologizing for the tenth time that day.

"Story time Ienzo!" Dyme insisted, smiling. "I want to hear the explanation for why we're here! Hurry up!"

"Dyme, you've heard it before." Leon sighed. "Why do you not remember?"

"I was distracted last time." Dyme glanced at Cloud and grinned. "So tell us!"

"Cloud, go sit in the other chair." Leon glared at the blond when he opened his mouth to argue. "No! You and Dyme just distract each other when you're together."

"Yes, I think that'd be a good idea." Aerith smiled soothingly at the two boys. "Cloud, just switch with me."

Ienzo watched as they all settled down, "May I explain now? And Dyme? Pay attention this time." Dyme huffed but nodded. "Alright, so where do I have to start?"

"Start with the part where we died!" Dyme grinned. Leon gave him a warning look and he quieted down immediately.

"I suppose that would be a good place to start." Ienzo nodded. "As Demyx and Zexion we died in the quest to regain our hearts. I was killed in Castle Oblivion and Demyx was killed by you, Sora."

"Sorry." Sora mumbled.

Ienzo nodded in acknowledgement, "Before the attack on Radiant Garden Demyx and Cloud had met. The feelings Demyx had for Cloud when he died kept him from being completely overwhelmed by the darkness after his body expired."

"Why?" Riku glanced between the two ex-Nobodies.

"His emotions had resulted in the manifesting of a makeshift heart." Ienzo took the cup of tea Aerith was offering him and thanked her. "He remained in the darkness for as long as it took for his body to regenerate most of the damaged portions and his heart to grow. Once almost completed, he was released from the darkness."

"Why was he dumped here?" Sora tilted his head to the side. "Why wasn't he dropped off into the world he originally came from?"

"I wanted to be with Cloud. Duh." Dyme rolled his eyes at the ridiculous question. "Wouldn't you want to be in the same world as the person you love?"

Sora looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "So what are you guys doing now that you're here?"

"Pretending to help rebuild the world." Yuffie smiled. "They really just end up either distracted or distracting."

"At least Cloud gets his work done before wandering off." Leon glared at Yuffie. "You just decide you're bored and walk off to find Ienzo."

"Well he's more fun than you." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the leader. "And Cloud doesn't finish his work first! He always stops halfway through to make out with Dyme!"

"I do not always stop to make out with him." Cloud glared at the ninja as well. "And I still finish my work."

"How's Kairi doing?" Aerith turned her attention to the boys visiting. "Why didn't she come with you?"

"She kicked us out." Sora chirped.

"She kicked you out of the house?"

"Off the island actually." Riku sighed. "We were annoying her so she kicked us out for a while."

"Can she do that?" Dyme looked at them questioningly.

"I guess so." Sora shrugged, eyes landing on the sitar next to Dyme. "We are off the island now so I'd say she can. So can you control water by playing that?"

"No, not yet." Dyme pulled his legs up to his chest. "I can control water a little bit but it's still hard to really make it do anything."

"Ienzo, what's your power?" Sora smiled at the young man sipping his tea.

"Illusions." He answered shortly.

"Cool. How much control do you have other your powers right now?" Sora leaned forward.

"Not much. I can only create and maintain illusions for a few minutes." Ienzo smiled at Yuffie as she grabbed his arm.

"Let's go back to the library!" Yuffie pulled him up out of his seat. "I wanna find that book you told me about!"

"You're being rude, Yuffie. You have guests. You shouldn't ignore them." Ienzo scolded her softly.

"But I wanna read it!"

"Just go." Leon sighed. "We'll find a way to entertain them. Just don't break anything okay?"

"Yes sir!" Yuffie saluted him as she yanked Ienzo out the door, slamming it behind them.

"That was very kind of you Leon." Aerith smiled at the man. "You never let her have the rest of the day off."

"I'm tired of having her moon over him instead of working."

"Regardless of the reason it was still very kind of you." Aerith clapped her hands and smiled at Sora. "Why don't you come help me make dinner? I'm sure Riku would like to look around. Dyme can even give him a tour."

Sora nodded eagerly, "I'd love to help! Everyone was so surprised when I came back and they found out I could kind of cook!"

"You were rather bad at it when we started." Aerith giggled, leading the smaller boy into the kitchen.

"Bye Riku! Have fun on your tour!" The brunet waved goodbye to his friend before disappearing.

An awkward silence hung in the air due to three of the room's four occupants not being terribly social. Cloud and Leon glanced at each other before they both turned to stare at the two younger males in the room. Riku stared right back at them and Dyme fidgeted before sighing dramatically.

"Not that sitting here in a horrible, suffocating silence isn't fun but I think I'll give Riku that tour!" The ex-Nobody hopped up from his seat and yanked Riku out of his chair. "Yes sir! We're off to have an adventure!"

"I think I can find my way around on my own." Riku struggled against the blond's grip as he was dragged towards the door.

"Don't be silly!" Dyme threw the door open and waved goodbye to the still silent men in the room. "This will give us a chance to bond and whatnot!" Riku glanced back at the two swordsmen behind, sending them a pleading look.

Leon smirked evily, "Have fun you two."

"Don't get in trouble Dyme." Cloud warned. "I don't want to have to go looking for you because you thought rock climbing would be a good idea again."

"Love you too, bye!" The door snapped shut behind them.

"You know your lover's an idiot right?" Leon asked, still staring at the door.

"At least I have a lover." Cloud leaned back in his seat and listened to Aerith and Sora chatting idly in the kitchen. "You think he'll get to him?"

"It's Dyme." Leon snorted. "He got to you, didn't he?"

"Hey." Cid pushed the door open and walked in. "I jest saw those two walkin' t'gether. Y'sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Leon ran a hand through his hair before stretching.

"Won't the kid set off the musician?"

"Why would he do that?" Cloud turned so he could look at the older man better.

"Well when the musician heard his Nobody's name he freaked out right?" Cloud nodded. "So what's gonna happen if he's aroun' sumone who was and probly still is in some way connected ta the darkness?"

"What?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "I think that if he's been with Cloud this long and nothing's happened he'll be fine."

"Hey, Sora!" Cloud summoned the boy and stared at him intently when he appeared.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Has Riku been in contact with the darkness?"

"Yep."

"How much contact?"

"It swallowed his heart for little while I think. Why?" Sora watched the three men as the wheels in their heads began to turn.

"Your heart wasn't swallowed by the darkness?" Leon felt a headache beginning to start.

"No. I was always in complete control." Cloud stood up and started towards the door.

"Why din't y'all think of this?" Cid rolled his eyes at the young men.

"Wouldn't the darkness have already affected him by now?" Cloud questioned to no one in particular.

"Nah. The darkness doesn't really bother him if he's with me or Kairi." Sora ducked back into the kitchen.

"So he'd have to be away from Sora for the darkness to trigger something in Dyme." Leon pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead in an attempt to stop the migraine.

"Away from Sora like he is now." Cloud groaned. "I'm going after them."

"This is not going to end well." Leon slumped down and watched Cloud hurry off after the darkness infected pair. "Cid?"

"Yeah?" The mechanic rolled his toothpick against his bottom lip.

"I don't suppose you have anything to drink? Something strong?"

"I'll go get you something." Leon nodded his thanks as the man went to his workshop to fetch something very alcoholic


	3. Chapter 3

"And this is the big, dangerous gorge!" Dyme gestured to the cliff they stood at the top of. "Yep. Lots of accidents and tragedy connected to this place. Tons."

Riku took three steps away from the edge. "And why are we here?"

"Cause you have a lovely view of the sunset from here!" Dyme laughed loudly. "Why else would someone take a kid out to a horribly dangerous, accidents-guaranteed cliff?"

"…" Riku took yet another step back.

"So anyway, that was all of Hollow Bastion. Beautiful in the spring, not so much this time of year." He threw an arm around Riku's shoulders and yanked him forward. "The trees with their rich, green leaves, the flowers coming into bloom, the- did you know you smell like darkness?"

"I-"

"Not that there's anything wrong with that of course. Just a statement of fact and not an insult in any way. Though we may want to take a step back; the heartless in the gorge just love that smell!" Dyme snapped his fingers. "You know what? You should meet Archibald!"

Finally managing to squirm away from the other, Riku retreated away from the drop. "Who's Archibald?"

The ex-Nobody whistled loudly and a gargoyle heartless landed next to him. "Hey buddy! Archibald, this is Riku." The heartless turned towards the frozen teen. "Say hi."

Archibald, never one to disappoint Dyme, let out a shriek in greeting. It lumbered forward and rubbed its head against the other boy's arm.

"Why is it doing that?!" Riku jumped away from the friendly heartless.

"He's saying hello. Also, he likes the way you smell." Dyme scratched the thing behind its horn. "He likes you."

"Why are you petting it?!"

"Cause he's just a big sop of a thing!" The heartless leaned against Dyme, nearly knocking him over. "Yes you are!"

"You couldn't wait for them to get settled to show him Archibald?" Cloud sighed.

"You knew about this thing?!" Riku demanded. "Why didn't you kill it?!"

"Kill it?" Cloud cast a puzzled look in Riku's direction. "Why would we kill it?"

"Why would you- Because it's a heartless! It's dangerous!" They looked at the creature cuddling up against the water master.

"I really don't think he is." Cloud shook his head. "We took care of all the dangerous ones already."

Riku could feel his eye twitch ever so slightly. "Why are you out here?"

"We thought something bad might happen if we left the two of you alone." The blond glanced at Dyme. "He's kind of accident prone."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are. So I came to find you guys and make sure neither of you got hurt." He looked Riku over carefully. "He hasn't taken you to the ruins."

"…No?"

"Probably for the best. Small group of Bookmasters out there." He looked at the sun. "We should get home. Dinner is probably ready and I don't want to be out when the Bookmasters go hunting."

"Be nice, pumpkin," Dyme chided from under the gargoyle. "They only eat animals now."

"We still need to be a little cautious."

Riku snorted and stomped away from them.

"I don't think he likes Archibald," Dyme sighed.

* * *

And scene. So...yeah. The end. Sorry. I might write more for this pairing in the future but the most you'll get out of me is some Valenwind stuff. Again, really sorry for the uber long wait and the huge letdown ending up there. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
